A New Day
by NeteleJala
Summary: What if Edward wasn't there to save Bella that day in the parking lot? What would have happened? This is a story on an alternate future that could have been...EdwardXBella
1. Bad Day

**This will be my first Twilight fic. Until now, I've written exclusively for my other favorite vampires in the Moonlight TV series category. Sorry to all my dedicated readers over there, but I needed a break from my other stories and I need to get this idea out of my head and onto paper.**

**So, this is an idea I've been bumping around for a while. What if Edward didn't get to Bella that day in the parking lot? What if Tyler really did hit her? Now don't bail on me yet, this is not some private wish fulfillment story where I pair myself with Edward (I wish, but I'll leave my own daydreams to myself…) **

**This is story of how things might have been…**

**I do not own Twilight and I make no profit by my work here (**_**Italics are direct quotes from the book)**_**. Enjoy!!!**

**Bad Day**

_It took every ounce of my concentration to make it down the icy brick driveway alive. I almost lost my balance when I finally got to the truck, but I managed to cling to the side mirror and save myself. Clearly, today was going to be nightmarish._

_Driving to school, I distracted myself from my fear of falling and my unwanted speculations about Edward Cullen by thinking about Mike and Eric, and the obvious difference in how teenage boys respond to me here. I was sure I looked exactly the same as I had in Phoenix. Maybe it was just that the boys back home had watched me pass slowly through all the awkward phases of adolescents and still thought of me that way. Perhaps it was because I was a novelty here, where novelties were few and far between. Possibly my crippling clumsiness was seen as enduring rather than pathetic, casting me as a damsel in distress. Whatever the reason, Mike's puppy dog behavior and Eric's apparent rivalry with him were disconcerting. I wasn't sure if I didn't prefer being ignored._

_My truck seemed to have no problem with the black ice that covered the roads. I drove very slowly, though, not wanting to carve a path of destruction through Main Street._

_When I got out of my truck at school, I saw why I'd had so little trouble. Something silver caught my eye, and I walked to the back of my truck-carefully holding the side for support-to examine my tires. There were thin chains crisscrossed in diamond shapes around them. Charlie had gotten up who knows how early to put snow chains on my truck. My throat suddenly felt tight. I wasn't used to being taken care of, and Charlie's unspoken concern caught me by surprise._

_I was standing by the back corner of the truck, struggling to fight back the sudden wave of emotion the snow chains had brought on, when I heard an odd sound._

_It was a high-pitched screech, and it was fast becoming painfully loud. I looked up, startled._

_I saw several things simultaneously. Nothing was moving in slow motion, the way it does in the movies. Instead the adrenaline rush seemed to make my brain work much faster, and I was able to absorb in clear detail several things at once._

_Edward Cullen was standing four cars down from me, starring at me in horror. His face stood out from the sea of faces, all frozen in the same mask of shock. But of more immediate importance was the dark blue van that was skidding, tires locked and squealing against the brakes, spinning wildly across the ice of the parking lot. It was going to hit the back corner of my truck, and I was standing between them. I didn't even have time to close my eyes._

I sucked in a deep breath and braced myself. The van skidded closer and suddenly my legs were on fire. Then my ears were filled with a metallic crunch and a high pitched scream. I realized the scream came from me only when the air in my lungs ran out and I coughed up something thick and warm.

After that moment of searing pain ripping through my lower body, I felt oddly numb…

*****************************************

**This is just the beginning. I plan to carry this out for a few more chapters depending upon the amount of response I get, so please tell me what you think or ask me questions!!**


	2. The Accident

**Your support has been wonderful and it would be even better if all you who alerted my story left a little line as to your thoughts on my writing. This is the first time I'm using first person POV so bare with me and help me improve by pointing out mistakes.**

**Enjoy!!!**

**The Accident**

I couldn't seem to catch my breath. The adrenaline was still pumping through my veins and I figured that was why I couldn't breathe deep. I tried to remember what happened. The van had been coming at me and then…

Well, then there was pain I remember that and then nothing. I couldn't be dead though. I could see the van in front of me. I was leaning my head against it. I could hear the cries and screams of the crowd around me, but I couldn't tell what anyone was saying.

_What was I doing before the van hit me._ There was no doubt in my mind that it had hit me, but it seemed I had only sustained minor injuries since I was no longer in pain. Then I remembered. I was looking at the chains Charlie had put on my car…then I heard the noise of the van and then…then I saw Edward's face.

_Edward…he looked so horror stricken. Maybe if he saw that I wasn't really hurt now, his face wouldn't look so pained. _I looked for him. I tried to twist my head to see if he was still standing four cars down.

"Don't move, Bella," his magical voice rang through my ears. "You have to stay still until my father gets here."

_His father? Why would his father be coming. Wasn't his father the doctor…oh, I guess somebody did get hurt. Who was driving the van? _I voiced my last thought out loud. "Who was driving the van?"

I felt myself choke on a thick substance in my throat. It tasted metallic like…blood! My head spun at the thought.

"Bella? BELLA?!" Edward's perfect voiced called.

His cold hands on mine brought me back from my swoon. "Huh?" I murmured.

"Are you hurt? What happened? Your heart went a million miles an hour there." I could detect an edge of panic in Edward's voice.

"Blood," I choked and just as if to prove my point some blood from my throat ran down my chin. Maybe I was more hurt than I thought…

I thought I heard a light chuckle from behind be. "Do you get woozy around blood?"

"Yes," I murmured as the world stated to spin again.

"I need a glass of water and a towel, NOW!" Edward yelled into the crowd. I could hear the crowd around me, but I was focused on Edward. His voice and his hand were keeping me rooted to this world.

"Who was in th-"

"Don't talk," he ordered. "Tyler was driving the van."

"He hurt?"

"I said don't talk," Edward didn't sound mad, just worried. Maybe I looked worse than I felt.

Suddenly I heard another beautiful voice. "Edward! EDWARD!" I felt my pick-up jostle slightly as people moved behind me and a sudden shooting pain ripped down my spine where before it was numb.

"Careful, Alice! The truck doesn't have the best shocks and Bella needs be jostled as little as possible." Edward's tone sounded strained.

" Here's the towel and water you asked for." Alice said curtly. "OKAY, everyone, MOVE BACK! Bella need rooms and no one I mean NO ONE touches the truck."

I allowed my concentration to switch from Edward to the crowd. I could hear gasps and sobs and a male voice over the others. "Is she okay? Oh God, I'm so stupid, please let her be okay." I recognized Tyler's voice in an instant. I was about to calm their fears and tell them I was fine when I felt Edward behind me.

"Okay, Bella. I need you to relax. I'm going to wash out your mouth." I could smell his divine scent, no perfume in the world could smell that good, and it made me want to take a sharp intake of breath which stung more than it should. "No, no, no, Bella, you need to relax. Rest your head against the van," he guided my head to the van with his cold, strong hands. "I'm just going to pour some water in your mouth and wash it out with a cloth."

This felt silly. I was a grown girl. I could rinse the blood out of my mouth myself, but as Edward leaned forward, lightly pressing his chest into my back and as his voice whispered what he was doing in my ear, my body and mind gave up all resistance.

I felt as he gently washed the blood from my mouth. He bent my head forward so it ran out of my mouth instead of down my throat, which was good, because for the moment I had forgotten how to swallow. I heard the water splash noisily on the ground and if I thought about it I probably looked like an idiot drooling all over myself, but I was too concentrated on Edward's body against mine.

Edward wasn't breathing. I could feel his hard chest against mine and it didn't rise and fall like normal. I tried to count how long he was holding his breath, but his delicate hands kept distracting me. Once he had cleaned my mouth out, he proceeded to clean off my face, which I was more than grateful for.

"There you go. Any better?" He asked as he leaned back.

"Much." I waited for him to respond, but when he said nothing I couldn't help my curiosity. "What are we waiting for?"

"I told you, my father will be here any minute."

"Why? I'm not that badly hurt. I could go to the hospital, why does he have to come here?"

There was a pause that made me worry. "You are pretty badly hurt Bella. Carlisle has to make sure it is safe to move you."

He knew more than he was saying, but before I got the chance to ask him what he wasn't telling me, I heard a strong, commanding voice, almost as beautiful as Edward's, over the crowd. That could only be Dr. Carlisle Cullen, Edward's father. "Get these students back. Principle, do you have some kind of tarp of tent?" There was a short pause. "Good get it and get it set up around the girl. This doesn't need to be a public affair."

The crowd seemed to protest, but I breathed a sigh of relief at the doctor's orders. "Edward?" The same voice spoke as before, but with less command and more worry.

"She's awake and coherent, but she seems to be in shock. The pain hasn't registered." They were talking about me like I wasn't standing there. "No, no, she is breathing, but she had blood in her mouth…that is a possibility…" Edward trailed off. It was like he was answering some unspoken questions.

"Bella?" the doctor voice asked, much closer now and directed at me. I tried to turn my head, but Edward has his hand on me in an instant, to keep me from moving, "Don't move, sweetheart. Do you know who I am?"

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen." I stated.

"Good and do you know where you are?"

"The parking lot of Fork's High." _Why the 20 questions?_

"Good. Now, can you tell me about any pain you're in?"

"I'm not in pain. It's kinda hard to breath, but I think that's because this van is so close. Why hasn't anyone moved it?"

"We have to see what kind of damage you are in before we can move it. I going to need you to tell me if you can feel this, okay?"

"Okay, how about this." I felt a prick to my hand.

"Oww, yeah."

"Good and this?" I felt a jab to my side.

"Yes."

"Great and this?" Nothing.

"Uh, no. Where you poking me?"

Again there was silence. "No, Bella," Carlisle finally answered. "I was just testing to see if you were answering honestly."

"Then can I get out of here?" It was so embarrassing to be this exposed and the center of attention.

"I'm afraid not. We still need to make sure of a few things. Ah, here comes the principle with the tent now."

I heard Carlisle stroll off to tell the principle how to set it up. It was suddenly so quite I started to panic that they had left me trapped here. "Edward! EDWARD!" I screamed.

"Shhhhh, I'm right here." He said behind me.

"Don't leave me."

"I won't."

"Promise?"

"Promise." And the sincerity in his voice made me believe it too. I calmed down for a moment, until I heard the sirens.

"Oh no, oh no…"

"Shhhh, Bella. It's just your dad."

That didn't help to calm my fears. I heard the siren approach and then a door bust open. "What the hell happened? Bella! Where's Bella?! BELLA!!"

I heard the strain in my father's voice and winced. Then I heard Carlisle's soft voice intercept him. "Sheriff Swan, I need to talk to you for a moment."

_That can't be good…_ I thought to myself. _Why does Carlisle need to speak to Charlie before he sees me?_ Edward's hands were still in mine. "Edward?"

"Yes?"

"You'd tell me what's going on wouldn't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"How hurt am I?"

Another pause. "We're not sure yet, Bella."

"That bull shit. You know more than you're telling me."

"Bella…"

"I want to know the truth. How bad is it?"

There was a very long pause. "It's very bad," Edward sighed.

"But I don't feel hurt?"

"That's because you're paralyzed from the waist down. You can't feel anything below your stomach"

My world spun. "So I'll be in a wheelchair for the rest of my life?"

"No," there was a deep sigh of regret. "Your femoral arteries are destroyed. You should have bled to death in seconds."

"But…but, I'm still alive…so that can't have happened." I said, starting to panic.

"It did, the only thing keeping you alive is the pressure of that van pushed up against you. If we move it, you die."

My head spun one last time and I went unconscious, falling in to the deep black pit of nothingness.

***********************************************

**So, what do you think? Bella stays alive as long as she's sandwiched between the two cars. Will she have enough time to say her goodbyes? Will there be enough time to save her?**


	3. Bella

**Again, thanks for the reviews! It really does inspire me to write. I guess now would be a good point to tell you a little of how I write. I go with the flow, so sometimes my story takes long tangents, but I do have a basic plot outline and ending. On that note, I love cliff hanger endings for chapters, but I am all about happy endings for stories. I also try and stay as canon as possible, even when I build my own little world, so I'll point out any deviations.**

**I'd also like you to note that this story is skewing away from the books very early on. Bella has not talked to Jacob on the beach and therefore, Bella knows nothing of Vampires or even Edward's special abilities!**

**Enjoy!!!**

**Bella **(Edward's POV)

She slumped forward, like a sack of dead weight. I panicked. I haven't panicked in years…no decades…no my _entire_ existence, like I panicked then. Her heart continued to beat, the labored beat of someone who didn't have long to live.

"Bella, BELLA! Please wake up!" I didn't know why I was holding off the inevitable. She was going to die. I'd just told her as much, but I couldn't help but want a few more moments with this fascinating creature.

She was the first and only person who confused me and the best smelling one I've ever met. I couldn't read her, her brain was a mystery, which made her fascinating. I actually had to talk with her to learn more about her. It felt…well, normal. She made me feel normal and after 90 years of supernatural, I liked being normal, no matter how much it frustrated me.

"Bella?" I asked hoping she'd respond. The news of her imminent death must have been too much to handle. That's why I hadn't told her anything before, and why Carlisle hadn't told her that he had been jabbing her leg when she said she couldn't feel anything. You never want a patient to know it was hopeless.

_It doesn't have to be hopeless…_ A little voice in the back of my head kept saying. It had been saying it all morning, actually since I met her. It was totally unreasonable for me to be thinking, but still, I couldn't help imagining what she would be like as a vampire…hard, durable, beautiful-although she was pretty beautiful as it was…

_NO! No, no, no…I will not condemn her to this kind of life. _

_But you will condemn her to death? What if she chose this life?_

Why wouldn't that stupid voice shut up? Of course this was a unique situation…a person who knew they were going to die (within the next few hours), yet coherent enough to listen to the options and choose (with a sound mind) what they wanted.

_No, no, no. Anyone who is faced with their intimate, untimely, death would choose life, no matter if it is a half life, the life of a monster!_

Either way, she was still currently unconscious. I couldn't deny that her blood smelled amazing, but I wanted to hold onto her as long as possible and I knew that if I killed her now I would only end up moping around about it for the _next_ 90 years.

I could hear Charlie, her father, hyperventilating on the other side of the van. Carlisle had been caring in the way he delivered the news to Charlie that his daughter was going to die. Carlisle was with him now, trying to calm him down and get him to breathe before he got a chance to talk to Bella.

From what little I knew of Bella, from our conversations in Biology, she was a very selfless person who cared about the people around hers happiness over her own. She wouldn't want Charlie to suffer. I gently laid my hand on her cheek, like a cold compress, and whispered into her ear. "Bella, you have to wake up, your dad is here to see you."

She stirred. My dead heart almost did a back flip. I leaned closer and peaked around her side to look at her face. He eyes fluttered open and then her jaw dropped. "Oh," she gasped. "Edward? You stayed."

"Of course, I promised you didn't I?"

"Yes, but-"

"But nothing. I made a promise and I intent to keep it. I'll be here till you no longer want me."

"I'll always want you," she whispered, almost as if she didn't mean to say it out loud. This time it was my stomach's turn to do a back flip.

"Then I'll always be here, till the end of time." Her face flushed and I could have kissed her (something I've never thought about with a human) for looking so beautiful. "Are you okay?"

She was silent for a moment, thinking. It was times like this that I wished she wasn't a black hole in my abilities. I needed to know everything, not have her keeping information from me.

"I still feel fine, but you just told me I was going to die, so I guess I'm not fine."

I grimaced. "Well, at least you are still mentally stable." I joked. I knew I should back away, give her some room to breathe, but I couldn't stop looking at her face. It was the prettiest face I had ever seen, and I'd seen my share of pretty faces.

She blushed again and continued to stare in my eyes. I could have stayed like that for the next millennia if it hadn't been for Carlisle's voice. "Right this way Sherriff Swan, she's awake and talking, but please, don't say anything about her condition just yet."

Too bad I'd already burst that bubble. I pulled back from her face and for a moment I saw longing in the eyes and then it was gone as her gaze refocused on her father.

"Edward, why don't you come over here for a minute," Carlisle motioned me to his side.

I looked back at Bella and her eyes were begging me not to leave. I cleared my throat. "I promised Bella I'd stay by her side as long as she wanted."

_Let her talk to her father, ALONE. _My father's thoughts commanded. I was willing to oppose him, for her, but I thought it might be a little awkward for her if I was sitting there.

"Bella," It turned to look in her eyes again. "I'm just going to be right over there, you'll be able to see me the whole time and I'll be here if you need anything. Just remember not to move, keep your head against the van." She nodded, but her eyes looked sad. "I have to help set up the tent, okay?"

She smiled a little then. I knew she liked her privacy and this was a good excuse to get away and help at the same time. I could still hear everything they said and I'd be back here in an instant if she needed me. I climbed out of the bed of the pickup truck careful not to jostle her as her father approached.

"Don't touch the truck," I whispered to him, "it could hurt her more." He nodded his skin a funny color of grey.

_I need you to tell me everything,_ my father thought.

"I can't tell you anything more," I whispered, below audible human levels.

_What is she thinking? What is she keeping from us? And why are you so concerned?_

"I don't know what she's thinking. I can't hear her, but I think she is being honest. She's told you everything she knows and as for the last…well, I'm concerned because of the first. She's the first interesting person I've met in a long time."

My father looked surprised. No one had been immune to my gift before. _She really is something…_

"That she is…oh, and she knows she's going to die. I told her."

_WHAT?! WHY?! Why would you do such a thing?_ He was furious.

"She asked and I couldn't lie to her." I stated simply.

My father's thought went a million ways at once and it was hard to figure out what he was thinking, then…

"That's ridiculous!" I nearly shouted. "I can't be in love with her! I barely know her!"

He just nodded, but there was no waver in his thoughts. He was sure I was in love with her, Bella Swan. I looked back at her, now in a teary discussion with the father. _Am I in love with her…?_


	4. The Beginning of the End

**This will be the last post until after the holidays. Spend time with your families and friends! Thanks for your lovely support and I hope you are not offended with the way I portray Bella here. I'll be writing the story mostly from her perspective.**

**Enjoy!!!**

**The Beginning of the End **(Bella's POV)

I couldn't stop staring at Edward's face. He was just so damn beautiful! I was kinda glad that the last thing I would see in this world would be him. Not that I wasn't overly embarrassed about asking him to stay, but I'm dying so it's not like he could hold it over my head forever.

I watched as he backed away giving my father room to approach. I didn't want him to go and, even more importantly, I didn't want my father to be here. I didn't want to do this. Yes I was going to die (It was funny how easy that was for me to get my head around), but I didn't want to have to say goodbye to my father. _Why hadn't they just moved the van and let me bleed to death?_

My father looked grey. I was sure Dr. Cullen had just told him what Edward had told me, but he was trying to be strong in front of me. "Hey, Bella," he tried to greet me casualty. "The doctor's a good man. He's says he's going to get you out of here as soon as possible. How are you feeling?"

It almost hurt my feelings that Charlie was speaking so clearly. Didn't Carlisle explain that I was paralyzed not brain damaged? "Don't pretend. Edward told me everything. I will only live as long as the cars stay here."

Charlie looked shocked and saddened. "Bella…you know…well, they might…might figure out some way to save you." Charlie said with false hope.

"Maybe," I agreed with him. He needed the hope more than I did. "Dr. Carlisle is a brilliant man." I tried to smiled at that.

Charlie nodded nervously. "Um, do you want me to call your…your mother?"

Fear and panic rushed through me. _No! Oh, God, NO! _The last thing on Earth I wanted to do was talk to my mother. It was awkward enough with Charlie, but Renee would freak out. I couldn't handle my mother right now. "Um, not right now."

Charlie nodded. "She'll want to talk to you though."

"I know." I sighed. It hurt to take a deep breath so it was only a small sigh, but it conveyed the same meaning.

"I mean, she'll want one last chance to say goodbye and tell you she loves you."

I could see the tears in Charlie's eyes and I could hear the waver in his voice. My mom wasn't the only one who wanted to say goodbye, it was just that Charlie didn't know how.

The tears came to my eyes as I remembered what got me into this mess, those chains he'd put on my truck. I wanted to say something. Something that was both meaningful and yet, not too hard to say. Something he could remember in the years to come and get some comfort from.

"Dad," He looked at me like I'd said his name for the first time in years. "Thanks for putting the chains on my truck." Yeah, it was lame, but I couldn't come up with anything else.

"Lot of good it did you," he muttered.

Suddenly, I was smiling. I couldn't help it. It did all seem a little pointless now and morbidly funny. Charlie looked at me oddly as I started to chuckle, but I saw as a small smile crossed his face. I couldn't help myself and I broke down laughing.

Sure it hurt, but it was worth it. The pain and sadness left my father's face as he stated to laugh with me. He stepped closer and took my face in his hand. "Ah, Bella, I'm going to miss you." Tears mixed with the laughter now as he held my face.

I didn't realize when my own laughter had changed to tears, but I could feel the rivers of salt water streaming down my face. "I love you, Daddy…I love you so much." I mumbled through my tears. I hadn't called him 'Daddy' since I was a little girl, but it seemed the proper title to get the meaning across. I'd been using 'Dad' as a stand-in for Charlie for too many years now for it to carry the heartfelt meaning I wanted it to.

"I know sweetheart, I know. I love you too, more than anything. If there was some way-"

I interrupted him, "Dr. Cullen is doing everything he can. He hasn't given up on me yet."

Charlie nodded. He held my face a moment longer then dropped his hand. "I'll go see what I can do to help." I nodded, swallowing my tears. He smiled at me as he backed away. "You do need to talk with your mother…" and with that, he was gone.

What a coward. He wanted me to be the one to talk to Renee, just so he didn't have to do it. "Edward?" I really hoped he was nearby. For some reason he felt like my lifeline, the thing that had been grounding me to this spot.

"Yes?" His sweet voice was beside me in an instant.

"Is there any chance?" I knew the answer, but I still wanted to hear it…to make sure.

I had expected him to pause like before, but not like this. Time seemed to drag as he stood there so quite it was like he wasn't breathing. "Edward? Are you alright?" I waited again with no response. "_Is_ there a chance?"

He let out the breath he had been holding. "No, Bella, you will die." He sounded resilient, like he was waging some internal war with himself and trying to convince himself that it was the truth.

"Why did it take you so long to answer?" Again, I got response. "Edward? Is there any hope?"

Edward swallowed, but he sounded resolved. "There might be…"


	5. A Chance

**I'm back! Hope you're holidays were good! Now, back to the angst!!!!**

**A Chance**

My head reeled with the possibilities. _There was hope? There might be hope! _I couldn't help, but smile. If there was hope, then I wouldn't have to talk with my mom. I'd do anything to avoid that conversation. I was so happy I couldn't even express myself. I just stared into Edwards deep, dark eyes.

"Bella," Edward started in a warning tone. "I said there might be a chance, not that it would be what you'd want. You'd still have to die, but you would have a second chance."

_Wait…what? Still have to die? How can that be? How can I have hope of living when I still have to die? Does he believe in reincarnation? Is he trying to comfort me with religious ideas? Is that the only way to get through this?_

My face must have showed my confusion because Edward sighed and looked away quickly. "I have to go speak with my father. Please, don't say any of this to anyone. I'll be right back." His eyes caught mine and I could see the promise in them. He wasn't trying to run from me, but I still felt abandoned.

"Please," I choked. "Please, don't leave me."

"It will only be for a few minutes. I'll be right back," he said, gently laying his hand on my face.

"But I don't…Don't want to be alone when…when it happens." I cried meekly.

The sadness in his eyes broke my heart more than the loneliness. "I'm sorry Bella, but I have to talk to my father. It's the only way to save you. Please, I need to go for a moment." He still held his hand to my face and the cold felt good. I stared deeply into his eyes begging with every ounce of my being for him not to leave me alone.

Edward's eyes broke away from mine as he looked away, ashamed. "Please, I have to go…I could leave my sister, Alice, with you…"

As if she heard her name from somewhere beyond the tent, she arrived. She had a friendly smile on her face, but a cautious look in her eye. Edward craned his head to look at her. "You could have waited until she said 'yes'…"

Alice just shrugged and approached. If I was thinking clearly I was sure I would have heard Edward growl, but that would be ridiculous. Alice seemed to hear it too because she looked at him kinda funny and then looked back to me. She smiled again and I felt warmed by it.

"We'll be great friends!" she said excitably. I couldn't figure out exactly what that meant since I was about to die, but I pushed it out of my mind as one of those things people say so as not to worry the terminally ill person.

"Just tone it down. Bella's not half of exuberant of you on a normal day. She needs companionship, not a gossip session."

I felt a little hurt by his assessment of me, but I could see she did too. "But I like being cheery. People like it when you're cheery."

"Alice, no one could ever be as cheery as you." Edward said as he backed away. My heart melted at the small sibling jabs.

"Fine," she huffed dramatically, turning back to be to give me yet another large, if a little smaller than her first, smile. I could tell that Alice was a person I would both love and hate, depending upon my mood and her 'exuberance' as Edward put it.

Edward snuck out of the tent, giving me one last longing, yet promising look. I sighed and looked at Alice. She was standing a good distance back from where Edward had been. She probably didn't want to get blood on her designer clothes.

"Where do you buy your clothes?" I blurted out before I could think.

Her eyes sparkled, apparently she liked my question. "We order them from catalogues or we go to Seattle."

"Seattle? You go that far to buy clothes?" I was shocked. I'd never gone farther than the closest mall for clothes shopping.

"Of course, you can get just anything off the rack, but then others will be wearing it too."

"But other people wear designer clothes too, so if you really want originals, why don't you make them yourself?"

Alice thought about this for a moment, and her eyes sparkled. "You know, that's a wonderful idea! I can't believe I didn't think of that. That could be so much fun!" I could see from her happiness that she really liked the idea. She was almost jumping with joy.

"I told you we'd be great friends."

I smiled at her, trying to return her joy, but pain ripped through my side. I cried out, scaring her. Edward was in front of me before I could open my eyes.

"What is it Bella? Are you okay?"

_Of course not you idiot! I'm stuck between these cars and I'm slowly bleeding out! _I could only groan. The intensity of the pain was gone, but it was still there.

Carlisle followed Edward into the tent, looking at me, grimacing in pain. "Bella, do you have pain in your side?"

I nodded, sending more pain up my side. I screamed and cried some more. Edward has his hands wrapped around my neck, holding my head still. "Don't move, Bella, it will make it worse." He then turned to look at his father. "It's like you feared. She is losing blood and her muscles are starting to spasm.

"I know," Carlisle said in a serious tone.

"There is not much time." Edward was pleading.

There was a momentary pause where no one breathed. Finally, Dr. Cullen spoke up, "Alice, go get a neck brace from the ambulance. Bella need to keep her head stationary. "Edward, you have to go talk to the Quilites and _**I**_ have to have a little chat with Bella…"


	6. Choices

**So this has an evil cliffie! ****HA HA Ha Ha haha… ****I hope you enjoy and please review if you want this resolved faster!**

**Choices**

"What? Why do I have to go talk to them?" Edward asked after his father had told him to go down to the reservation. I saw no point for him to talk to the Quilleutes. It was probably to get him out of here so Carlisle could have a private word with me.

Edward just stared at his father, furious. "I _told_ Bella I wouldn't leave her!" But Edward's pleas didn't hold. After a short, silent, staring contest, he just huffed and turned to me. "I'm sorry, Bella, but I need to leave for a while. This is to help save you. Carlisle will explain things to you."

I looked between him and Dr. Cullen. I had no clue what was going on, but I knew that it was beyond my control to keep Edward here. I nodded and he was out of the tent before I knew he was no longer standing there.

"No need to go that far, Edward, Mr. Black's in the parking lot." Dr. Cullen said, not raising his voice even though his son was nowhere to be seen. By this time, Alice had returned with the neck brace. Dr. Cullen took it from her. "Thanks, Alice, why don't you wait outside and make sure we are not disturbed?" Alice nodded and was gone.

Dr. Cullen turned back to me. "Bella, I'm going to tell you something. Something hard to believe something you now think impossible, but it is true and I want you to believe me and listen to what I say."

"Okay," I said, hesitantly.

"There is no way to ease into this so I'm just going to say it. I am a vampire, myself and my whole family."

My mind spun. I must be delusional from the loss of blood. Dr. Cullen was an educated man. He'd never say anything that absurd. I don't know why, but my voice spoke without my mind's permission. "Edward too?"

Carlisle looked a little confused. "Yes, Edward is a vampire too. Bella do you understand what I am telling you?"

"I think so, but…" _Am I awake?_ How do you tell the difference between reality and dreams when you're close to death, and why was my brain on vampires? I'd never really given them a second thought beyond the world of fantasy novels and horror movies.

Dr. Cullen was waiting for me to continue my statement, but when I didn't he sighed and started to explain. "We are not how the movies betray us. We do drink blood, but we can be in the sunlight, it's just…obvious we are different. We don't sleep in coffins, we actually don't sleep. We are stronger, faster and more deadly than any predator out there and…and we live forever, which is why I'm telling you all this."

I didn't understand most of what he said. I was still caught up in the absurdity of it all, but the last part caught my attention. "You're telling me you all live forever? Why does that concern me?"

"Because, I can offer you eternity as well."

I suddenly remembered that vampires were not born vampires, they were humans who were turned. Dr. Cullen was offering to _turn me!_ This is what Edward was talking about when he said there might be a chance.

"Why me? Why now?"

Dr. Cullen sighed and got a sad look in his eye. "I'm nearly 300 years old. I've spent most of my life alone, until I found Edward. He was dying, just like you, of Spanish influenza. I turned him to save him from death. Later I turned my wife, Rosalie, and Emmet. We are a family, not by blood, but rather by choice, by bonds of love."

_300! "_How old was Edward?

Dr. Cullen chuckled, "Nearly ninety. But age doesn't matter to us. We do not age."

_That is reasonable. If I'm going to believe vampires I might as well believe that Edward could be my grandfather. "_Why me?" I asked again, still unsure why they were offering this to me.

"Well, you mean something to Edward. I'm not sure what, but you puzzle him, which is something no one else has accomplished. He likes your company and he asked…no pleaded with me to save you. I would not do it unless there was no other way. See, I hate killing. I will not turn a person in less there is no other way to save them. That is why I am offering this to you. It is your decision to make."

I thought about it for a moment. I'd live forever…forever young. I could get to know Edward better… So far I didn't see a down side.

"Remember, Bella, you would still have to die. You could never see your family again, you would have to drink blood for the rest of eternity and you would never be able to go out in the sunlight around people. The life of a vampire is lived on the fringes of society, mostly forgotten and alone."

Suddenly, it didn't seem that good. I wanted to live to be with my family and now he said I couldn't. I loved the sun and I'd never be able to stand in it again? And drink blood? I hated blood, it made me faint, I couldn't live off it for the rest of eternity and I certainly couldn't kill anyone…

"Bella? What do you say? Do you want to be a vampire?" Dr. Cullen asked. I looked over his shoulder as Edward came back into the tent followed by Billy Black, my father's old friend, of all people. I looked into Edward's eyes and saw a mixture of excitement and fear. I took a short breath.

"No. No I don't want to be a vampire."


	7. Decisions

**Thanks for all the wonderful response. Most of you figured out that Carlisle leaving out the 'vegetarian' part of their lifestyle was what repulsed Bella. Don't think it's over though; Bella is a smart girl and wants to make an informed decision about her future…**

**Enjoy!!!**

**Decisions**

Edward stared at me. I could see the disappointment in his face, but there was something else, something like an internal struggle going on behind his eyes. I looked around him to Billy Black. He looked pleased and yet sad. I then looked up at Carlisle.

"That's your decision, Bella. But may I ask why?" _Why? _I was confused and my face must have showed it because he clarified. "Most people wouldn't refuse the offer of eternal life and I'm curious as to why you chose no."

"Because…" I looked over to Billy Black. "Because I don't want to hurt people," I said quietly, not wanting Billy to hear me.

Carlisle noticed my whispered tone. "It's okay, Bella, you can speak freely in front of Mr. Black. I'm glad to know that you are as concerned about human life as I am, but I think I need to amend my earlier statement. We don't drink human blood; we drink animal blood. We're…vegetarians, in the vampire sense."

"Oh," I couldn't think what else to say. That did change things.

"It doesn't mean that you're not a threat to humans. You can still kill in an instant and you will want to," Edward's voice rang through the tent.

_Why is he trying to discourage me? Didn't he ask Carlisle to save me? _I suddenly understood the conflict in his eyes. He wanted to save me, but he didn't want to turn me into a murderer. That's how he viewed this life and that's why he only offered it as a last ditch effort.

"Is that why you ran away from me the first day?" That had bothered me ever since and I thought I finally understood.

Edward chuckled. "Yes, you are the most amazing smelling human I have ever been around. I ran from you to take away the temptation of hurting you."

Billy huffed at Edward's statement. I looked at him. "What part does he have in this? Is he a…a…a vampire too?"

It was Carlisle turn to chuckle, while Billy looked thoroughly repulsed. "Mr. Black is not a vampire. He is…well, he's a kind of police force for us, if you will. He keeps us in line in our strict diet."

"Then why is he here?"

"We need his permission to save you. See, biting a human is a very risky thing. It takes a lot of self control not to drain and kill a human once a vampire has bitten them. It is why I only do it when there is no other option."

"Such as in my case?"

"Yes, but I wanted to make sure our friends," Carlisle motioned to Billy. "Are consulted in this decision."

Billy nodded in approval. "I don't think my presence is needed here. Bella, I sorry I can't help."

"Wait!" Billy stopped wheeling out. "Billy, please look after my dad."

Billy nodded to me and smiled. "Sure kid," As he left he called over his shoulder, "I would have agreed to this for you…"

I smiled. It puzzled me what Billy had to do with the vampires and what my dad may or may not know, but I decided to focus on the decision at hand. "Can I change my mind?" I asked.

"Of course, Bella," Carlisle answered.

"I think you need some more information first," Edward said, staring at me.

I nodded. I did need some more information. Now that I knew I wouldn't be harming humans I wasn't so repulsed by the idea, but I didn't want the promise of eternal life or just life at this point, to deter me from making an informed decision.


	8. Okay, Awsome

**It has been awhile. To remind you, Bella was hit by the truck in the parking lot and is going to die unless she agrees to be changed to a vampire. At first, she refused because she didn't want to hurt people but after meeting the Cullen coven she is willing to listen…**

**Enjoy!!!**

**Okay, Awesome**

"So, will turning me into a vampire save my life? Will I still be paralyzed?" I asked. Ever since Carlisle had clarified that being a vampire didn't necessarily mean being a killer he had been talking to me about what life in the Cullen coven was like.

"I'm not sure Bella…The change is very painful and takes 3 days to be complete." Dr. Cullen answered.

"Three days! But you said I had hours to live."

"Yes, but once the change is started it should be safe to remove you. My wife Emese was hurt worse than this when I turned her."

"But will I walk?"

"I believe so. The change is very powerful. It makes us stronger, faster and harder to kill. It also fixes defects and I believe it will heal your spine to be as good as new."

"That's good…and I don't have to bite humans."

"That's correct."

"I'll be beautiful, strong, graceful…What are the disadvantages?"

"You can't be Bella anymore," Edward whispered. He'd been standing there silently for the last 15 minutes.

"What do you mean? How can I be someone else?"

"You can't continue on your present course. You have to give up being Bella Swan and become Bella Cullen. Essentially you have to die, you can never contact your parents or friends again. You will have to start over."

My mouth hung open. One of the main reasons I was considering this absolutely absurd idea was that I wouldn't have to leave my family behind, that I wouldn't have to say goodbye… "But I don't want…"

"Look, Bella, you are going to die either way. This way you get a chance to live, but you can't survive this it would risk exposure and after the change you will look so different that your family and friends would be bound to notice."

I knew what he meant, but I still didn't want to accept it. "How will I live if I die? All my possessions, my money, will be left to my parents, I'll have nothing."

Edward shared a small smile with Carlisle. "Don't worry about that, Bella. We have money to spare."

"But-" I was going to protest them paying for me. I hated being in anyone's debt, but Edward must have read my mind.

"Don't worry, you can pay us back…with interest if you like, when you get the money. Living forever has its advantages."

I smiled at that. "Okay, but why can't I at least _talk_ to my parents. They don't have to see me…"

Edward looked nervously at Carlisle. "Your voice will change too, Bella, and it will just draw out the pain longer. It will be easiest if you cut all ties here, tonight. How will you explain why you can't see them? Why you're not coming home for Christmas?"

I knew he had a point, but I still didn't want to give up hope. "But what if-"

"No, Bella." Dr. Cullen finally spoke up. "You have a choice, take it or leave it, there can be no in between."

"Besides," Edward added. "Not many people have your unique experience to be able to say everything they want to to everyone they love before they die."

I nodded, though it hurt. It was getting more and more painful to do everything. "Okay, I understand. It sounds greedy, but I want to live, even if everyone else thinks I'm dead."

Edward's smile made my skin glow with warmth. "Its not greedy, Bella, its human nature to want to stay alive."

"But is it vampire nature?" I joked.

"Human nature is vampire nature. We are, after all, human."

"Superhuman."

"Yeah," Edward said, chuckling.

"Okay," Carlisle said smiling. "You'll need to know a little about what to expect during and after the turning and we need to get started on some plans. Alice, will you come in here."

Carlisle had not raised his voice, but Alice came skipping in through the tent flaps. "I'm so glad you decided to join us, of course I knew you would…"

"Alice, we need to get things ready to move. We will need to be out of here by morning with Bella."

"Okay, where are we headed?"

"Why do you ask questions to which you already know the answer?" Edward asked, jokingly.

"Because no one like a know it all," Alice stuck her tongue out at him. "Alaska it is. Should I get Emese to come down here and pretend that this accident has traumatized you both, forcing us to move?"

"Sounds good. Get the house packed, get the car ready to move. I think Edward will need to be sitting with Bella so arrange for his car to get there another way."

Alice saluted Carlisle and left the tent. I couldn't understand what was going on. How did Alice know I would choose to be a vampire? How did she know where we were going? Why were we leaving…Edward's face interrupted my stream of questions. He was smiling at me.

"I'm going to tell you about the change while Carlisle prepares."

"Are you going to change me?"

Edward looked guilty. "No, I don't have enough control not to kill you. It's taken everything I have to stay by your side tonight."

I understood. He was ashamed of the monster inside that wanted to kill me. "Okay, what do I need to know about being a vampire?" Edward's face brightened as he began to explain what I could expect. It was going to be a long night…


	9. The Plan

**Just a few more updates and I'm going to conclude this story. I know from your comments that you want me to draw this out and go into the whole 'after turning' story, but I never intended to write that story. I will do a conclusion that shows what happens after the turning, but NO MORE!**

**Also, I saw in your comments that some of you think I will need to have a Bella/Jacob goodbye scene, but since this story 'tangented' from the main books before Jacob was introduced, much less before he was a wolf, he will have no part in this story. Mr. Black's approval was all that was needed for the Cullens to change Bella and he agreed (though after thinking she had refused.)**

**Enjoy!!!**

**The Plan**

Edward's head whipped around as Carlisle entered the tent. He'd given me a run down on the extent of the pain and, which I was beginning to understand. I hadn't felt my toes for hours and I was so cold that if it wouldn't have shot needles of pains through my veins I would have been shaking uncontrollably.

Carlisle approached me and looked into my face. "You're deathly pale, are you alright, Bella?" I tried to talk, but my throat and mouth were dry. I tried licking my lips to wet my mouth, but it didn't help. I started to panic and the gasping breaths hurt my chest making my face wince in pain.

Carlisle noticed my struggling. "Calm down, Bella, calm down. Just drink some water…" Edward had already pulled out the bottle he had used to clean the blood out of my mouth earlier. He gently tipped it to my mouth.

I gurgled and spit it all up. I couldn't seem to remember how to swallow and I was going to choke on it if Edward didn't stop trying to feed it to me. He must have got the idea because he stopped.

"Cold," I choked out. "I'm…cold." It felt odd to talk and I was pretty sure my voice sounded slurred.

"I'll get a blanket in here for you right away. It is cold out here, I'm sorry I forgot to notice." Carlisle said as he left her tent again.

"Once you're one of us, you'll never have to worry about the cold again," Edward said, running a hand down my cheek. Earlier the coolness of his hand had helped stave off my panic of fever, but now his hand felt almost warm. He pulled back fast, "My God, you're almost as cold as me. As cold as…"

_Death._ Neither of us said it, but we both knew my time was limited. I almost welcomed the burning fire of turning that Edward had described. Carlisle came in with a thick blanket and carefully wrapped it around me. It wouldn't do much good. I wasn't putting out enough heat to warm the blanket, but the gesture was nice.

"Okay, Bella, we don't have much time so I'm going to be brief. We have to get the venom in you soon and we have to leave you between the cars until we know it is working. Then we'll remove you and take you to the house. You can finish the change there." I nodded, Edward had told me all this already.

Carlisle continued. "We have to have a body, the easiest thing would be for you to be cremated. So when you speak with your father you are going to have to demand that you want to be cremated, that way we can present your ashes to your father."

"How do you expect me to convince him?"

"I don't know, tell him anything, tell him…"

"Tell him you want him to send half to your mom so that you can be with both people you love." Edward suggested.

I smiled weakly. "Okay, what else?"

"You're going to have to make sure no one is in the tent when you 'die' or else the whole illusion will be ruined."

"But you have to be here…" I demanded Edward.

"No, Bella. If I'm here your dad will want to be here and-"

"Actually, Edward, that might help." Edward looked to Carlisle, confused. "If you stay by Bella it will 'traumatize' you. It would give us a perfect excuse to move."

"But how do we keep Chief Swan out?" Edward asked.

"Bella will have to ask him to leave," Carlisle looked to me. "Tell him something about how you don't want him to see you die, you want him to remember you how you were."

"Okay," I said. "But how do I get Edward to stay?"

"As I'm escorting everyone out, you grab him or yell for him to stay. I'll make the excuse that he's your security blanket and being his guardian I can deem that he stays."

I smiled. It sounded great as long as nothing went wrong, I would get to keep Edward by my side. I don't know why his presence was comforting, but when he had been talking about the turning earlier I had gotten so wrapped up in his voice that I forgot my own pain and suffering. I didn't know why, but I knew I needed him by me if I was going to make it through this.

"Bella still needs to speak with Charlie and her time grows short," Edward said. Edward's archaic wording didn't puzzle me like it used to. Now that I knew he was almost a hundred it would make sense he would talk differently.

"Yes, but I'm going to start the turning before he gets here." Carlisle said, pulling out a large needle.

"But I thought you said I couldn't bear the pain? That I'd scream…" I said, leaning away from the needle.

"Yes, but I'm going to inject your legs. You can't feel them right now, but they can start the mending process from the ground up. It will take a few hours for the venom to reach your spine so just keep it brief."

I started trembling with fear as Carlisle knelt next to me. I couldn't feel what he was doing, but just imagining the needle being inserted make me squirm. I felt Edward's hand on mine and concentrated on it, letting its presence supersede all else.

Once Carlisle was finished he stood up and hid the needle in his coat. "I'll call your dad in, now. Remember, you need to make him promise to cremate you and you have to ask him to leave the tent, so we can sneak you out."

I nodded. I understood my task, but I had one last question, "How are you going to remove my screaming body without anyone noticing?"

"Well, we're going to try drugging you, but if that fails we are going to have to gag you and strap you to the gurney. We'll cover you with a sheet and tell everyone that's its too gruesome for the TV cameras that have gathered outside-"

"WHAT?!" I screamed. Why were there cameras outside?

"It's okay Bella. Chief Swan is doing a great job keeping them back. I know this sounds odd, but this is big news for a small town like Forks. We'll get your body to the morgue and do the switch for the ashes before anyone gets a picture. Then you're home free," Edward reassured me.

I nodded, but I still wasn't breathing easily. Carlisle gave me one last look then headed out to get my father. Edward stayed by my side as always, absentmindedly stroking my hand. I was going to do this, I was doing this…I was going to be a vampire!


	10. Heartache

**Sorry for the delay, I know I promised this would be updated soon, but I got caught in my other story. And recently, I'm glad to announce, I have a job!!!!!! This means that I had to move and was off-line for a while, but I am now back on track and should be updating on a more regular basis in the near future! Thanks for sticking with me!!!**

**FYI, in this story Bella was hit by the car in the parking lot that first day. She is currently trapped between the van and her truck. She has agreed to become a vampire and is saying her last goodbyes, before the venom takes over.**

**Forgive the typos, I wanted to get this up since I haven't posted for so long! **

**Heartache**

I was roused by Edward's gentle touch. His fingers on my face were slightly warm. I knew it was a bad sign, but I couldn't remember why. It took a couple tries to open my eyes, it felt like I had lead weights weighing them down.

"Easy does it, Bella. You're father's here to talk to you." Edward's clear voice whispered in my ear. It took me a moment to register what he said. "She's going fast, sir," Edward said to my father. "I recommend you make this conversation brief."

I heard Edward's step shuffle away and my father step closer. "Bella?" My father's voice was choked up and it made it all that much harder for me to answer.

"Yeah," I managed to choke out.

"Um...I tried to get a hold of your mother, but her cell phone just goes to voice mail and the mailbox is full."

"She proba…she probably lost…her charger…again." I couldn't get enough air to speak and everything was hurting.

My father chuckled at my statement. "Probably, do you have anything you want me to tell her?"

I couldn't think of how to sum up my feeling in a sentence, so I went for a cliché. "Yeah, tell her…tell her I love her more than…than life itself and tell her... tell her I'm sorry I couldn't say goodbye." I could see the tears in my father's eyes and I struggled to hold back my own.

There was a period of silence where neither of us knew what to say, until I broke the silence. "Dr. Cullen told me there was nothing he could do." My father nodded. "He said…he said he would try and ease the pain of my passing, but that it would be…well violent." My father nodded again. "I don't want you here for that, Dad."

My father's head popped up and his eyes filled with sadness. "Bella…I know I haven't-"

"No, Dad," I cut him off before he said anything that would hurt us both worse. "You don't understand, it's not that I don't want you there because I don't love you…it's because I love you that I don't want you here. I don't want you to remember me like that, this is bad enough."

"I'm a sheriff, Bella. I've seen many accident victims…"

"I know, but none of them was me. I don't want you here, I don't want anyone here." _Except Edward, but that will be negotiated later…_

Charlie just nodded. "I understand, but I'd still like to be there with you."

"No, Dad, I don't want anyone there."

"You don't have to brave on this, Bella, no one will think less of you."

"I'm not trying to be brave. I just don't want to be remembered like this." My father nodded in silence compliance. It seemed that I had overcome that hurdle. "Um, Dad?"

"Yes?"

"I was thinking…well since there is so much damage and I don't want to be separated from you or Mom…well, I was hoping to be cremated so that my ashes can be divided between my loved ones."

My father was silent as I watched the tears roll down his cheeks. He slowly nodded his head and choked out, "Sure, Bella, anything you want."

"Thanks…" I tried to swallow, but my tongue felt like it took up all of my mouth and I ended up gasping for breath. I coughed as I finished my statement, "…Dad."

Edward appeared in front of me as I continued to cough. He tried to stabilize my body as the coughs racked through me.

"Bella, Bella," Edward's voice flowed over me. "I'm going to take the brace off your neck and slowly lean your head back." Edward was very gentle as he helped me. I could feel my throat and mouth clearing and my coughing stopped.

"Is she okay? What's the matter?" My father's panic was evident in his voice.

"What going on?" Dr. Cullen had entered the tent and was directing his questioning to Edward.

"She's having trouble swallowing. It induced a coughing fit. It's calmed down now, but I had to tilt her head back to clear her throat. I think she has much longer."

Dr. Cullen nodded as he approached. He looked at my eyes and felt my throat as Edward continued to hold my head back. "I believe you're right, son. Can you retrieve my bag by the tent door?" Edward nodded and waited for Carlisle to support my head until he left to fetch the bag.

"What's going on?" My father asked again.

"She's going into shock. The loss of blood is making it hard for her brain to function and her vital organs will start shutting down. I'm going to give her a pain killer."

"Will it hurt?" My father voiced my question.

Dr. Cullen paused before answering. "It might. If it's alright with Bella I'm going to ask to have the cars moved. That way it will be quick and the pain killer will make her more comfortable. Do you want to get a priest to administer the last rights?"

"Uh…well, I believe Reverend Johnson is outside, giving comfort to the other students. I'll ask him to come in." Charlie left the tent as Edward entered with Carlisle's bag.

Carlisle gave him a stern look and Edward shook his head, "Don't yell at me, I couldn't get away. The crowd is desperate for news."

Carlisle sighed and took the bag from Edward, then turned his attention back to me. "Bella, are you still with me?"

"Yes," I answered through labored breathing.

"Do you feel anything in your legs?"

I had to think about it, but now that he mentioned it my toes did seem to feel warm, which was odd, because the rest of me felt as cold as ice. "Yeah…they're…warm."

Carlisle nodded as Edward switched places with him so that Edward could hold my head back and Dr. Cullen could look through his bag. "That's good Bella, it means the venom is working. I'm going to go ahead and give you the second shot of venom in your arm and a heavy dose of morphine. We've never tried this before, so we don't know if it will work to numb the pain. Try not to scream."

"Okay," I felt his hand on my arm and I winced as I felt the needle puncture my skin. My whole body seemed to be both extra sensitive and numb at the same time. Any little movement hurt, but nothing responded like I thought it should.

"That should do it. Did you set everything with your father?" Dr. Cullen asked.

"Yes…he…he was great." I could feel the liquid of the injection moving through my veins. It was the first thing I could really feel in hours, it was so warm and comforting, my whole body relaxed. I saw the tent flaps open again and my father and the town preacher came in.

"You better make this fast, Reverend, she won't last long." Carlisle told him. Reverend Johnson nodded and approached. He motioned for Edward to step back, but I clutched at Edward's wrist with a death grip. I would not let him leave me now.

There seemed to be some confusion in the tent, but I suddenly didn't care as pain raced through my body. My fist clenched around Edward's hand and I couldn't catch my breath. I lost all sense of presence. I thought I heard the preachers melodic voice and what sounded like my father's protest, but I was too concerned with clutching Edward's hand for comfort and keeping my mouth shut, for fear my heart would jump out of my throat.

The world spun away. The pain was the only thing I could think of and when it suddenly doubled I was thrown even farther into the black abyss. It became my entire world. I lay still as the pain engulfed me, trying to count my heartbeats, waiting for the pain to subside, but I couldn't remember why…I couldn't remember anything besides pain, how could there be anything besides pain?


	11. The Hunt

**At last, the last chapter. I know it has been a while since my last update, but this was seriously the first day I've had off in nearly 2 weeks!!! I'm working mandatory double overtime to help clear out some of the backlog at my new job. Don't get me wrong, the money is nice, but I really needed the break!!**

**As usual I hope you enjoy!!!**

**The Hunt**

The air held a crisp chill and the strong scent of pine bombarded my nostrils as I tried to pick out the faint hint of fur. I'd been tracking the heard of deer for most of the morning. It wasn't like there weren't other animals I could have caught easier, Denali was crawling with wildlife, but I was trying to hone my skills.

Why settle with second best when you can spend a little longer and find the one thing that really does satisfy your thirst? Edward had been there at my side for the past few months, guiding me to the closest biggest heard of deer so I could have my pick, but I was trying to step out on my own. I wanted to do it myself, so I had snuck out early this morning in an attempt to prove that I could track and hunt my food rather than just pounce the closest thing to me.

In fact, Edward had been there with me through it all. He even took me hunting while the rest of the family had attended my funeral. Alice had told me it was nice and that neither my mother nor father had fallen apart. The whole town of Forks had shown up, except Edward, which had helped the rumor that I dying in Edward's arms had been too much for him to handle and that was why the family was moving to Alaska. At first I missed my mother and father terribly, but now it was more like a memory of another life and I could look back on her human life with pleasure.

I couldn't remember anything of those first few days. Edward had said that I had been a still as death and when my heart had stopped beating due to the venom's progress he thought I might really have died, but then I woke up. I remember the world being overwhelming, but Edward was there to guide me through it. Now, two months later, I was ready to be on my own.

I closed my eyes and listened, hoping to hear the sounds of the heard I'd followed here munching on grass, and instead I heard a human approaching, fast…very fast. _Edward!_ How had he found me?

I turned just in time to have him pin me to a tree. "Edward!" I started to shout, the look on his face scared me and I stopped before I started my rant.

"What are you doing, Bella?!" Edward shouted. "You could have killed someone, wondering off on your own. If you were hungry you should have asked me to go with you!"

I felt ashamed as Edward yelled at me. I had forgotten how new I was at being a vampire and how dangerous I was to humans I hadn't seen one since my turning. The family had been careful to isolate me in the wilderness of Alaska, away from any temptations.

"What were you thinking?" Edward demanded. I hung my head in shame.

"I just… I just wanted…wanted to prove I could track by myself, without your help." I whispered in shame as I realized the stupidity of my idea. Edward's grip on me relaxed and he started to chuckle. This only made me feel worse. "Don't laugh, Edward, I feel bad enough as it is."

Edward looked up and into my eyes. My breath still caught in my throat every time he did this. "Bella," his tone became serious. "I don't think I'll ever understand you, and that's what makes you so special. Every day I spend with you is an exercise in patience and…and it makes me love you all the more."

My jaw dropped. Edward had never said anything like that before. Sure we exchanged long glances sometimes, and there were those tense moments after are hands brushed or even the thrill of sharing the same prey, but he'd _**never**_ said anything like that before. I stared at him, open mouthed.

Edward took a deep breath and started again. "I've wanted to tell you for so long how I felt, but…well the setting never seemed right. The other were always around and then when we were alone, we were hunting and you were so concentrated, and after we made the kill…it just wasn't romantic."

My mouth was still open and I couldn't get over the shock. Edward looked away from my surprised face in shame. "I know you never felt the same, I'm too old for you anyways, but well, I'm sorry, Bella, I just couldn't keep it to myself any longer. Please don't look at me like that."

I shut my mouth and started to smile. All my wildest dreams had come true and here was Edward turning away from me. I grabbed Edward's arm and turned him back to me so he could see the smile that was splitting my face. Edward's hurt, dejected look, melted to a confused sort of hopeful as I opened my mouth to tell him exactly how I felt. I just couldn't come up with the words so I did the only thing to express my feelings, I pulled Edward close and kissed him.

My mind stopped working as our lips connected. It was the most amazing feeling in the world. Edward went ridged for a moment, then his arms wrapped around me, pulling my whole body closer. I laced my fingers into his short hair and smashed his lips against mine, I never wanted to let go, and since I didn't need to breath, I didn't have to. Edward pushed me back into the tree and I could hear it creak with the force.

Just as I started to run my hand up Edward's chest I heard a harsh voice. "Hey, what you kids doing out here?"

Edward and I broke apart to turn our heads to see a park ranger standing not ten feet away. "You kids don't belong out here, this is a restricted area and it's not secure. You need to head back to the approved area."

Edward turned back to look at me. His eyes held concern and then I realized why he still had me pinned to the tree, even with the audience. He was making sure I didn't attack the human. It was funny, but the thought hadn't even crossed my mind, I was too busy being embarrassed that we had gotten caught.

"Hey kids, I said you had to leave the area, there are wild animals out here." The ranger took a few steps closer and Edward squeezed me closer to the tree. I could smell the sweet blood on the human and my chest swelled with longing, but I didn't fight Edward's grip. It was tempting, but not irresistible.

"Did you hear me?!" The ranger shouted. I started to move, but Edward just pushed back harder.

"Yes, sir, we're sorry, we'll just head back to the campsite the way we came." Edward said. I wasnot breathing. If the ranger didn't leave soon, he might not be so irresistible.

The ranger nodded, still eyeing them suspiciously. "I'll escort you back."

"No that will be okay," Edward chipped in as he pulled back from me. "We can make our way back the way we came. You should continue on your duty, sorry that we wondered out so far."

The ranger eyed Edward and I suspiciously. "Just be sure you don't do it again. Now get going."

Edward nodded and grabbed me tightly by the hand, leading me away. Once we were out of the rangers sight we sprinted across the frozen ground at break neck speed. When we were about three miles away, Edward stopped running. Since he was still clutching my hand, I had to stop to.

Edward took two steps away from me, then turned back to face me. "God, Bella, we were so close to him. I know you could smell him, why didn't you attack?"

"Are you saying I should have?" I was confused; I thought I had done a wonderful job resisting temptation.

"No, of course not, but…but you should have, you've only been a vampire a few months."

I smiled. "Maybe I'm special," I said as I walked up and put my hands on Edward's hips.

Edward smiled back at me and tucked my hair behind my ear. "You are special," he said as he kissed my cheek.

I grinned and if heart could beat it would have fluttered. Edward just stared at me. "What?" I asked.

"You're blushing."

"Come on, Edward, I don't have a heartbeat, how can I blush?"

"I…I don't know, but you are. Your cheeks are pink."

"Really?" I asked as another wave of embarrassment washed over me.

Edward laughed as he stared at me. "You just did it again!"

This time I felt myself blush harder and Edward laughed even harder. "Don't," I protested, pulling away from him, but he just pulled me back and placed a bruising kiss to my lips, the force of which dipped me backward. I felt his tongue running along my lip and opened my mouth to him. He tasted as sweet as he smelled.

My head spun as Edward pulled me back up and fisted his hands into my back. Edward pulled back, even as I tried to stay connected to his lips. He smiled and said, "I love you Bella Swan, I've always loved you, I always will."

I smiled and leaned back in. "That's Bella Cullen to you sir," I said as I kissed him.

Edward kissed me with a fiery passion that I had willingly accepted. I had never know one kiss could be so pleasurable, but I wasn't going to waste time analyzing the moment, I just enjoyed it. Suddenly Edward pulled back. "If it's alright with you, I'd like to make that Mrs. Cullen…"

**I know how much you all wanted me to continue this story, but I really just wanted to show the turning. If any of you would like to continue from here, feel free (though please tell me, because I'd like to read what you come up with.) **


End file.
